


Slow and Steady

by multifandomhomo



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Trans Male Character, mlm author, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhomo/pseuds/multifandomhomo
Summary: Sex gets familiar after so many years together, but Dan can never get sick of a single moment of this.Kinktober 2018 Day 1: Deep-Throating | Face-Sitting





	Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first day of my first attempt at kinktober! Full disclosure: While I will try to complete each day, it may take me longer than October lol. Will be different fandoms, pairings, lengths and content. Gonna be a series of individually posted fics tho, don't worry. Thanks for giving this a read, hope you like!  
> Big ol' thanks to @stick-it-to-the-phan on tungl for givin it a look over, sorry for keepin' you up babe! In the future these fics will hopefully not be completed at 3am and therefore have a Bit more beta-ing lol, but I just wanted to say I at least finished the first one vaguely on time.

Dan loved nothing more than the feeling of a cock pressing down his throat.

Specifically, Phil’s. God, Phil’s cock. Even so many years later, Dan never got sick of it. He’d gotten so familiar with the size, girth, taste, everything down to the specific way Phil’s thrusts changed rhythm as he got closer to tipping over the edge. 

And now, with Dan in his favourite position, on his back with his head just hanging over the edge of their bed, he was in a perfect place to feel as Phil’s cock pushed into his throat on each thrust, currently a perfectly steady pace, controlled entirely by Phil as his head was held just right in his fantastic hands. He’d spent a good while teasing Phil as they’d woken up together that morning, getting him hard and wanting with his tongue and hand and lips, before laying himself down in a clear invitation. Dan had long since trained out his gag reflex, and this position was perfect for letting that entire magnificent cock into his mouth and throat. Dan knew Phil loved the way he could see the outline of it in his throat on each deep thrust.

Dan felt Phil’s hands just barely shifting, and then Phil’s thumbs were just lightly brushing over his throat, feeling himself as he thrust. The pace got a bit faster, a bit less careful, and Dan couldn’t help a groan around him, eyes rolling back in his head a bit. His own hand snaked between his spread legs, rubbing at his cock and hole. He was unbearably wet, but he knew he could wait. He could spend hours with Phil’s cock deep in his throat, even if he knew Phil couldn’t. 

It wasn’t much longer before the thrusts just got a bit shallower, no longer pulling back as far as he thrust, and Dan’s head was held a little more firmly as his mouth was fucked into. Dan rubbed at his cock as he got ready, knowing the moment Phil would come, feeling him press in deep, feeling his cock twitch and his balls pull up against his face, and Dan swallowed prematurely, feeling Phil’s moan in his whole body as he worked to swallow all the come he could.

Phil, ever the gentleman, pulled out just in time for Dan not to choke. Dan just barely coughed, but they’d done this enough that they both had the pattern down. Dan grinned as Phil leaned down and pressed their lips together without hesitation, tongues soon pressing together lazily.

The kiss didn’t last long, before Dan grunted and rubbed at his own cock again. Phil didn’t need to be asked twice, landing one last teasing lick into his mouth before he was standing again, and helping Dan sit. Dan got to his knees as Phil laid himself on the bed, reaching for his boyfriend already. Dan shuffled over Phil, giggling as he lost his balance a little when Phil pulled him down by his thighs. His giggle and moan turned into one sound when there was a tongue pressing into him, eagerly lapping all his slick up.

As much as Dan had figured out exactly what Phil liked in a blowjob, his boyfriend had done the exact same. Countless hours spent exploring him had paid off, and Dan’s legs were shaking in no time, a bit more of his weight on Phil’s face and leaning back to brace his hands on his stomach. Phil held his thighs eagerly and Dan rolled his hips, taking control for only a minute before Phil’s tongue and mouth latched onto his cock, and his back arched as he trembled and came. 

Dan let himself lay back across Phil’s stomach and chest, head falling against a thigh, but he didn’t protest when a minute later his hips were being pulled just a bit forward, and he felt a tongue pressing against him again. Phil knew just how long to wait so he was still deliciously sensitive but it didn’t hurt. Even so, his thighs clenched and he whined, letting Phil take care of him.

This orgasm took longer, Phil deliciously teasing him and building him up with perfect movements, licking into his hole and and sucking his cock, alternating lips and tongue and teasing his ass enough to make him whimper for more. Dan felt the slow build of heat, Phil knowing just when to turn up the gears and push harder until he came once more, gripping onto the bedsheets on either side of Phil’s torso. Dan’s thighs clenched around his head, keeping Phil’s lips around his cock as his hips jerked through it. 

Finally, both of them relaxed, Dan rolling off of Phil and laying heavily beside him on his stomach, too tired to bother moving for a long minute. He couldn’t help a loud laugh as Phil’s hand reached over and played with the flesh of his ass, squirming around to push him away. Dan laid down the right way this time, leaning into Phil as his arm wrapped around Dan, both of them leaning into a long, unhurried kiss before they finally dragged themselves up for a quick shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and hope you liked! My phan tumblr is @queerdan usually, @nearlyheadlessphil for Spooky, my main is @queergenji usually, @nearlyheadlessmccree for Spooky, come say hi! Kudos are super appreciated and comments make me cry <3


End file.
